Memory of Padfoot
by Memory Of Padfoot
Summary: 1st person narrative 'The narrator being Sirius Black' about the mysteries, Romance and exitment faced by Sirius and his friends through their 7 years at Hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizardry. REVIEW or no next chapter!


Hello everybody. I shall start off by saying that I am the memory of Sirius Black, the small portion (the soul), that was left behind on that extremely discouraging page, number 806, of book 5 in the Harry Potter series. Now I suppose your thinking that, how can a person created in a book possibly have a soul? Well JK Rowling had the power to give me a body so why can't an extremely obsessed fan girl give me a soul? Moving along with the story now, I am here to record the 7 years at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry I went through long ago and, if given enough reviews, shall create a sequel to my story about the life I had after my graduation from Hogwarts. Chuckles Look at me babbling on and on about my story when it is clearly only a couple of spaces below this paragraph. So if you are among those muggles who are still reading my prologue, I am truly sorry and I will get on with my story immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll begin my story with, me of course, in my old, dirty house in London, eating breakfast under the kitchen table. (If you can call it a table.) It was cluttered with all sorts of papers, plates with food crusted over them, used condoms, (which of course I had no idea what they were at that time in my life. I was only 11 and as far as I was concerned, it was an odd shaped balloon that tasted funny when you blew it up.) And ripped newspapers glued to the wood, thanks to Kreacher. I was eating cereal I believe. My mother was in the kitchen reading the paper although unaware of my presence next to her feet. My mother never really cared for me very much. Maybe it was because of my shaggy black hair that covered my eyes, or that I never really cared for taking showers, or maybe it was because I cut up magazines and pasted pictures of naked muggles on my door. Well anyways, as I was eating, a big fat owl flew through our window and onto the table where it sat perched upright, and waited for mother to untie the letters fastened tightly onto his leg. As she did I slowly poked my head out from under the table to see if 'it' was there. It was my 11th birthday and I knew that I would soon get a letter to go to Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. All of my other siblings were accepted to go there. Even my brat of a little cousin Bellatrix got accepted so I expected not to be any different. My mother kicked my head from under the table so hard I can still remember the pain of her foot smashing into the side of my head. I almost fell over from the force of it but I managed to shuffle to my feet and get up to stand in front of her.

"Sirius! Get out from under there! What did I tell you about hiding underneath the kitchen table?" My mother yelled, although she failed to realize that I was standing right before her and had gotten out from the table as soon as I felt her foot touch my forehead.

"Yes mother, I'm here, did you have something for me?" I waited in hope that she would hand me the letter I've been waiting for since I turned 6. And indeed, she did. I couldn't believe that I had finally gotten my letter. I eyed it closely, looking at the golden sticker on the back that read 'Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I was so exited I could barely feel my body. As soon as I found my feet, I snatched it loose from her hand and ran for the stairs listening to the piercing screams of my great-grandmother.

"No running in the halls!" She yelled. But I was in no mood to listen. I ran past her in a hurry and skidded into my room at the end of the hall. It was no palace. In fact, it wasn't even a room. It was a closet spaced area, filled with a small cot and a lamp with thick dust surrounding it. There was a window across from the cot and a teddy bear in one corner of the room.

I halted in front of the window and stared at the white puffy snow that lay piled beside the house. I stared, mesmerized by the enchanted beauty of the cold, wet snow and longed to just jump from the window and fall 20 feet below me into the powdery wonderland. I stuffed my letter into the side of my shirt, almost forgetting how important it was to me about 5 minutes ago. Without even realizing, I opened my window, jumped out, and landed flat on my feet. Although they weren't my feet, really. They were furry and had long black nails coming out from the dark fur surrounding the place were my legs used to be. And my hands too. They were just like my feet. They were fuzzy and black, like I had just sprouted long fuzzy tentacles. My first thought was that my cousin, Bellatrix, had somehow sent me something that was cursed to make the user sprout fuzzy legs and arms. I thought maybe it could be that teddy bear in the corner of my room. If it was sent from her, maybe I touched it somehow and it affected me, I guess. I decided to go find a patch of ice to see if anything else on me was deformed. "If I go inside looking like this mother might kick me out of the house for good. Not that I'd really mind…." I thought as a started to walk, on all fours, toward the road, hoping to find a frozen over puddle. I walked along the side of the house and as I went, I spotted a window leading into the kitchen. I looked into it and what I saw scared the hell out of me….. My mother! She was standing inches away from my face. I could see every mole and freckle on her upturned face. "I'm dead…" I thought as I focused in on her face. Her expression turned into somewhat of a surprise to me. I thought she would be furious of my appearance but instead, she looked frightened. Then she ran out of sight. "Do I look that scary?" Then she came into view again but this time she was outside, and she was carrying a broom. She looked as though she would lunge at me any moment. She moved slowly closer and closer until I could hear her jagged breathing and the thumping of her heart. Then…. She attacked. She swatted at me with all her might, though luckily I was able to dodge her attacks. I turned away and sprinted toward the road and to my surprise I could run extremely fast with little effort at all. I ran all the way past the houses, through the town and into a forest off the side of the road. I stopped at a small cottage in the woods, panting for breath.

"I wonder what made her act like that… I've know her to be aggressive but that's the first time she's swat at me with her broom." I turned my head to look into the small, dusty window of the cottage. "I'm….. A dog?" A small, black puppy stared back at me through the window. I turned to look at my rear end and found a little tail that I could wag and move around wherever I want it to. I put my paw on the window in surprise and eyed it closely. Actually I was very willing to accept that I was a dog for it had been much easier to run from my mother and… I had always wanted a tail… really. I began to walk, and trot around in little circles to see what I was capable of. I could do all sorts of things I couldn't when I was human.

"I like this." I said out loud although nobody could hear me. "Well, as long as I look like this I can't go back _there_." I emphasized the word 'there' with a snotty tone. So I made myself comfortable and lay down beside a tree under its shade and hospitality. "Oh!" I almost forgot about my letter. I shuffled around in search for my prized possession but couldn't find it anywhere. Then in an instant I opened my mouth and there it was sitting on the floor where I dropped it from my mouth.

"I must have been carrying it this whole time in my mouth." I picked it up and tore the envelope open with my teeth, careful not the rip the letter inside. It floated gently to the ground beside me as soon as I had jiggled it loose. I read it slowly and with each word I became more and more exited about my new school.

"I wonder if there are others in the school that turned into dogs like me… But if there's not, how will they ever know I exist. They might just think I ran away and died." I put my head down on my paws.

"But no matter what, I'll find a way to get there." The pride in me jolted back as I heard a rustle in the leaves nearby. Instantly I got to my feet and became alert to all of my surroundings. My smell and hearing increased and I listened intently to any sign of movement.

"Who…. Whose there?" I shouted. I looked around but I couldn't see anything accept the rolling trees and blinding fog surrounding me. It was a full moon and I was only 11 so it wasn't very wrong of me to be a bit frightened. But before I could turn around, a young boy grabbed my neck and pulled me to the ground. He couldn't have been older that 12 nor younger than 7. He was all scratched up and bruised. It looked as though someone had beaten him. He was a pale boy with light gray eyes and silver hair to match. He lay over me sobbing into my already damp fur. He looked up into my eyes and I into his.

"Hello doggy." He wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm Remus… Remus Lupin." He stood up in front of me. He was naked and I couldn't help but examine his tender skin and hairless groin. I started to blush and I felt a soothing sensation run through my paws to my tail. I walked over to him and nuzzled between his arms. He pat my head ever so slightly and tenderly as if to not frighten me away. Then he began to stroke my back all the way down to my tail. I felt a strange passion for this young boy. He walked over to the shaded tree and without realizing I followed and lay beside him. He laid his small fragile head between my shoulder blades and closed his eyes while stoking my head. He soon fell asleep on me and before I could find a comfortable position I fell asleep beside the boy. Together we dreamed.

I awoke the next morning to realize that I no longer had paws or furry legs but that in their place was small, pale fingers and soft, smooth skin. The boy, who had called himself Remus, was still asleep beneath me. We were so close that I could feel his heart beat and his breath upon my blushing cheeks. I stretched out my fingers and legs and then settled them back across Remus' bare chest. Just as I began to close my eyes to rest I felt a slight nudge from beneath my left arm. Slowly Remus opened his eyes and stared at me blankly with his soft gray eyelashes. Before I could say anything a loud piercing scream drummed though my ears. The birds had flown out of their trees and the animals skittered away at the sound of it. He squeezed out from under my body and for some reason I felt myself wish he hadn't. He ran and hid behind the nearest tree and poked his head out to speak to me.

"Who… Who are you?" He demanded as I stumbled to my feet and waited for the blood to rush out of my head.

"You… You came over to me last night remember? You… Were crying and you fell asleep with me." I spoke that last part slowly and defined. "Accept… I was a dog. That's why you must not recognize me. When I woke up this morning I was human again." I explained. I wasn't so sure myself what had happened so I explained as best I could.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well… that morning, before you found me, I was just wondering around and then I turned into a dog! So my mother tried to kill me and I didn't know what to do." I hurried through what had happened to me. "So I ran here… That's when you found me." I looked at him softly for I didn't want to scare him. He was precious to me.

"I remember the dog last night." He said as he slowly started to come out from behind the tree. I was relieved he was beginning to trust me. "So… you mean you're an animaigus?" He asked.

"A what?" I had heard that word before, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"An animaigus… it means you can turn into an animal. Like the dog you turned into yesterday." He explained to me. He walked over to me and touched my shoulder. I felt a warm sensation rush through my veins where his hand touched my naked body.

"So that explains why _I_ was here… but… what about you? Where did you come from, and why were you… crying?" I felt strange asking but the question had been urging to come out since last night.

He looked at me sadly and said "Well… you see… I just…" He stuttered for a while "I got lost" He finally said. He looked at me. "Yes, I got lost." I wondered still why he had gotten lost naked but I held my question in until I could find a better time to ask.

"Oh…" I held out my hand to him. "Well… I'm Sirius… Sirius Black." I looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry… But I can't help you find your way back, see; I just got accepted into Hogwarts. It's a magical school and I have to find the train in 3 days."

"I can't go back…" Said Remus as he stared at the ground. I thought I saw a tear rush down his cheek. I looked at him strangely. "I'm…a…" He paused. "I'm going to Hogwarts too. So we can go together." He smiled shyly. I blushed.

"We better go find something to wear." Remus said as he walked toward the cottage near the tree. My cheeks turned bright red so I looked away, then once he wasn't looking I followed him toward the shaggy, old house.

To my surprise the door was unlocked. I walked in and saw that the room was pretty dark except for a few cracks in the wall were light shown through. Cobwebs hung in almost every corner of the house and spiders lurked all along the walls. I followed Remus through dusty hallways and up a flight of stairs into an old, musky bedroom. "Someone must have lived hear a long, long time ago from the looks of it." I thought to myself. I reached into the closet, afraid that something might bite my hand; I grabbed a couple clothes hangers and threw them onto the bed. Remus did the same and together we dressed into a pair of big black pants and dirty old T-shirts. The sizes were much too big on us but we managed. "Whoever wore these clothes must have been _huggggee_." I exclaimed. Once we were fully clothed we left the dark room and returned into the hallway.

"Remus?" I asked passionately.

"Yes?" He answered

"How did you know about this place? This cottage is in the middle of a forest?"

"Well… I've been here once or twice before." He didn't seem to want to talk about it much so I let it go.

After we left the cottage we began walking towards our destination. The train that would take us to Hogwarts, School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted that Lupin would know the way. We traveled slowly and I soon began to wish I was still a dog so we could get there faster. We weren't very far from the train at all but the clothes we were wearing slowed us down quite a bit. Later on I began practicing my transformations from dog to human. I enjoyed being able to prance around Remus in little circles wagging my tail, and Remus would just laugh at me. I didn't mind being a dog but the flees, they were unbearable! (Yes I did steal that from Harry Potter 3. Just telling you… )

It was beginning to get late and the fog was rolling in around us. "I think were going to have to sleep here for the night and we'll get there in the morning. We still have another day to make the train anyways." Remus said hopefully as he lay down on the wet grass beside a tree. I didn't bother arguing for I was exhausted and I could use a little rest. I transformed into a dog just incase anything tried to hurt Remus in the night, I could protect him. I settled down next to his feet and was about to close my eyes when Remus put a hand on my back.

"Hey… Sirius? Can you come lay up here next to me?" He looked down at me and blushed slightly. I slowly walked over to him and nestled my head down on his lap. "Good night Siri." Remus said softly. And with that, I fell right to sleep with my new best friend beside me.

I awoke the next morning to Remus' lovely gray eyes in front of my nose.

"Good morning Sirius, did you sleep well?" Remus said with a slightly independent tone to his voice as if he was looking after _me._ He was looking around for berries or any type food for us to eat for we had gone almost a full day and a half without eating.

"I can go and hunt for food you know… I am part dog, or whatever you call them." I said stubbornly. Remus looked at me anxiously as if he was afraid I might get hurt hunting wild animals.

"I'm 100 percent safe when I'm a dog, nothing can hurt me!" I said proudly.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself…" He said quietly, and then looked the other way. "There are worse things out there then raccoons and squirrels." He spoke softly without making eye contact.

"Ok Remus, I promiseeeee I will be safe and ill just go in a little bit and get us a squirrel or something." I pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Remus suddenly seemed not to care much and let me go off into the forest. Minutes later I brought back a freshly killed chipmunk. We ate it without cooking because we had no wands then and even if we did, we wouldn't know any spells to use. After we finished eating we began our search for the train once again and within 2 hours we had arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters. We had not gotten any supplies for we had no money and had no idea where to get it so we just figured they would give us extra copies of books and things at school.

We stared perplexed at the wall of bricks placed in front of us.

"Maybe it's around this wall…" I said hopelessly.

"But around the wall is just platform 10… this must be a joke, there is no platform 9 and 3/4!" Remus looked around for anyone to help us out. Nobody was around and even if they were, who would help two little kids find a platform that they knew not to be existent? I was through searching. We had traveled here from so far and now we can't even get onto the train. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms stubbornly and to my surprise I fell right through the wall and into another room. Remus followed and together we saw a sign to the left of where we were standing. Platform 9 and ¾ it said.

"Hey look! There's the train!" yelled Remus as the train was rolling out of the platform. "We better go catch it!" Remus panicked.

"Well, obviously we have to go catch it." I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand to pull him along with me. We ran faster then ever before, past strange signs and parents waving their children goodbye.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled to the driver. But it was no use; he couldn't hear me over the roar of the engine. There was a ledge nearby that if I jumped onto; we might be able to make it. Without even thinking I turned into a dog and jumped onto the ledge, grabbing Remus by the wrist and dragging him on once I became human again. I walked through the door onto the train and luckily none of the children seemed to see us for they were all taking last glances at their friends and family waving from the platform.

"Whew." I was panting as I walked through the isles looking for a spot to sit in. all of the seats were taken accept one at the very back of the train. I walked in and saw that three other boys had occupied most of the seats but there was still room for two more.

"Do you think we can sit here? Everywhere else is full." Remus said as he looked down at the floor.

"Mhmm." Said one boy sitting in the corner near the window. He had a mouthful of something that smelled like burning rubber. He had dark shaggy hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses that were broken in the middle and seemed to be taped together with scotch tape. The boy sitting across from him was munching on a cracker. He was short and stubby and had a hunchback making him look like an overly grown squirrel. He had buck teeth and looked very dirty as if he had been rolling around in the mud all day, although I looked no better. The other boy was sitting next to the door. He was a small, scrawny looking boy with black hair covering his eyes. His skin was as pale as chalk. He looked around nervously at the other boys, then settled back down and stared at the door as if waiting for something to happen.

Remus and I sat down next to the boy near the window.

"Hi." The boy held out his hand. "The names James Potter. And this here is Peter." I shook his hand then he offered it to Remus. Remus shook his hand timidly.

"I'm Sirius and this is Remus." James looked pleased.

"Want some?" James held out his hand full of different colored jelly beans. "They're all different flavors, but watch out, I just ate a car tire flavored bean. Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue and pointed down his throat as if making a vomiting notion.

I looked at James then whispered in his ear. "And who's he, down there by the door." I pointed to the small boy sitting by the door.

"I dunno." He said popping a jelly bean into his mouth. "He hasn't said anything since he got here. He just kinda wondered in and sat down." James shrugged.

"My names Snape." The boy looked over at us as if waiting for one of us to ask the question. "Severus, Snape." Then he turned back toward the door.

"Pleasure." Said Remus.

Soon after that, James and I were talking like we had been friends for years and Remus and Peter were having a very interesting conversation about rocks. (So Remus thought) We all seemed to get along pretty well accept for that boy, Snape. He never really seamed to say anything accept for an occasional 'Can I have that yellow jelly bean? There my favorite.'

After about 3 hours on the train, numerous ladies offering us strange snacks I had never heard of before, odd conversations and stories told by James, and neat looking creatures passing by out the window, a huge castle with pointed rooftops and trees the size of airplanes came into view from afar.

So began our long journey though Hogwarts.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I know I said it would be a year per chapter but this chapter was just getting too long. Well I have to go now for I am growing very tired. Yawn

REVIEW PLEASEEEE! (It really makes all the difference between another ordinary chapter and an amazinggg chapter that I work very hard on to please the people reading my work.) )


End file.
